Billybot
Billybot is a minor character of Grim Tales. He is created by Creeper, acts as security in Castle of Grim and originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales History Billybot was created by Creeper, together with Mandroid, to kill Billy and Mandy, so they couldn't prevent Boogeyman from getting his hands on Horror's Hand. Creeper's plan were prevented however, after Billybot's circuitry was caramelized by root beer, courtesy of Harold's inability to differentiate his son from a robot. This has a great impact on his efficiency. Later, he and Mandroid turned on their creator and enslaved him. What About Mimi? At some point, Billybot and Mandroid were collected by Mandy and stored them in the vault. Acting as guards on the inside of the vault, they were activated by Mimi when she entered the vault. Billybot was the first to attack her and shot two cups of yoghurt at Mimi. As one can expect, the yoghurt didn't do any damage to her at all. Mandroid then fired a laser out of her fingers to Mimi who was able to reflect it with a handmirror she grabbed and killed Billybot with the reflecting laser. Personality Billy was an intelligent and calculated robot, programmed to kill Billy and MandyBilly & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. His intelligence was drastically reduced however when Harold forced him to drink root beerBilly & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Due to the root beer, his new personality started to closely resemble that of Billy himself. Despite the damage it did to his system, he kept drinking root beer, constantly blowing up his own headBilly & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. His loyality also did decline and eventually he enslaved CreeperBilly & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He did however still tried to assimilate Billy whenever given the opportunityBilly & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Appearance Billybot is a robotic copy of Billy and was intended to be really smart but that got ruined by drinking too much root beer. He wears the same white-blue striped shirt, blue pants and red cap as Billy. His skin is light-blue and his nose is a big pink lamp. Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' Billybot is able to electrocute peopleBilly & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Projectile Generation:' Billybot has a build-in Yoghurt machine that he can use to fire cups of yoghurt at peoplePartially Hydrogenated, Grim TalesFrickin' Laserbeams, Grim Tales. Origin Billybot was a robot version of Billy created by Creeper that appeared in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey adventure. He was apparently smart, but became like Billy when Harold gave him root beer and he malfunctioned. He started drinking more root beer afterwards, and kept blowing his own head off. At the end of the movie, he and Mandroid forced Creeper to be their slave. They also transformed to fight crime. Unlike Mandroid, Billybot retained his obsession with assimilating Billy and immediately attacked him when Billy offered friendship. Trivia *Mandy have stated that she never liked the robots, because they made mockery of herProse before Hose, Grim Tales. References }} Category:Robot Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Category:Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Antagonist Category:American Characters